


Tomorrow

by soft_angel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Sex, Smut, Soft Will, Will's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_angel/pseuds/soft_angel
Summary: Set during 1x03. What if Alice never received Cyrus's origami letter? What if she was so heartbroken and Will hated seeing her like this, so he tried to comfort her? And what if that comforting ended in an entirely different way than he expected, with new feelings revealed?





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> We were robbed of the content we deserved, okay? Keep in mind, I wrote this right after I watched episode 3.

"My father did." she mumbled

"I'm sorry?"

"He loved me and he moved on." The sorrow in her eyes made his heart ache.

It was evident that her father neglected her, never loved her the way a parent ought to love their child and it made his blood boil in anger because how could anyone not love such a kind, caring, smart and brave creature as Alice? She was lovely, in every way. As he made these thoughts he caught himself staring at the side of her face, which was visible to him from where he was sitting.

He always thought she was beautiful, with the elegant features of her face, her soft, pale skin, her bright blue eyes, her plump pink lips...

"Anyway" she said dismissively and her voice snapped him out of his thoughts "try to get some rest. I'll be back in a while." She started to get up.

"Where are you going?" He didn't want her away from him, Wonderland was a dangerous place as it was, let alone being separated from each other. He wanted to be able to protect her, should anything happen, although he knew she didn't need his protection.

"Just for a walk. To clear my thoughts."

"Alice-"

"It's okay, Knave, don't worry about me. Try to get some sleep."

He looked at her incredulously but she nodded reassuringly and he thought that maybe he should give her some space after all.

"Right then. I'll be right here."

She smiled softly and walked away. Sighing, he closed his eyes, trying to relax, but still he found his thoughts going back to her. Around and around he tossed and turned but sleep didn't seem willing to come his way.

Sighing once again, he sat up, intending to go look for her as it had been a while and she still hadn't returned. As it turned out though, he didn't have to look far away. Because Alice was sitting a little further down the meadow, hugging her knees together and looking up at the sky. He couldn't make out much but he could tell she was crying by the way her shoulders were shuddering.

Exhaling heavily through his nose he rubbed his tired eyes and put his mind to work. Should he go check up on her? Would she feel embarrassed if he saw her in such a vulnerable state? Would she feel better if he comforted her? Frustrated at how thick he was when it came to such situations, he ultimately decided that a couple of nice words from a friend wouldn't hurt, though he wasn't sure to what extent they'd work on Alice.

So, Will got up and started to make his way towards her. She heard him approaching and turned her head away from him, sniffling and raising her hand to wipe as many tears as possible.

He looked down at the ground, silent for a moment, and then looked at Alice and decided to sit next to her.

"Oi," he said softly "you alright?"

She still refused to look at him but nodded, sniffling lightly once more. "Mhm."

"Listen. I can't promise you anything, because I don't know what has happened here, but for what it's worth, I believe you must have faith in Cyrus and his love for you. Don't lose hope, Alice. We'll find your genie. We'll get him back."

She closed her eyes tightly and bowed her head, bursting to tears once again.

_Bloody hell, I really do suck at this._

"I just don't know, Will" she said through her uncontrollable sobbing "I don't want to have faith in anything anymore. How could he-" her voice cracked as her crying took over and she found herself unable to form a propper sentence.

Will thought about his next act, seeing as his comforting words did nothing to ease her pain. He decided a hug perhaps would make her feel better.

"No, Alice" he breathed out, rubbing her back in circles "Don't say that. Come 'ere." he said and he slowly reached for her to take her into his arms.

Like a child looking for safety in the arms of an adult, Alice leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his torso and nestling her face on the crook of his neck, resuming her mourning.

Will was bemused at how responsive she was and as he locked her in a warm, tight embrace, he wondered when was the last time he felt so nice holding someone so close. It was in vain though as he couldn't bring himself to remember such a moment.

So, instead of contemplating about the past, he chose to focus on the crying girl in his arms and revel in the feeling of just holding her like this. He couldn't help but recognize how selfish he was. Here he was, enjoying the way she was nuzzling into him while she cried for her 'true love'. He should be ashamed of himself, of the thoughts he was having. But he wasn't. That's just who he was. He couldn't help it.

After a while, Alice seemed to calm down. "Will?" she spoke weakly, sniffling again to pull herself together. Then she lifted her head off his chest to look him in the eyes.

He noted that she called him with his name this time, instead of "Knave" as she usually did. He liked it better. "Yes, love?" He looked down into those beautiful eyes and couldn't help but marvel at the sight. He wasn't used to this sensitive, vulnerable side of her, and if he dared say so, he adored it, not feeling bad in the least.

"Do you really believe what you said before? You really think he still loves me, after all this time? That he didn't move on?" Her eyes were pleading and she reminded him of a puppy.

_Bloody hell._

What was he supposed to say?

That he believed this was all a waste of time? That, although he wanted Alice to finally get the happy ending she deserved, deep down he hoped they wouldn't find Cyrus? That he didn't want to part ways with her or that he wanted her to run way with him in Storybrooke and never look back?

No. He couldn't do this to her. If she was still so in love with Cyrus, then it was his duty to stand by her as a friend and help her complete her quest. Help her find her heart. Like she did him.

Silent as he was, troubling thoughts in mind, indecisive about what his answer should be, he heard Alice call his name again and with slight terror and a whole lot of nervousness he realized she had inched even closer to him. To move his head the tiniest bit would ensure the meeting of their lips.

Her eyes were dancing all around his face, from his eyes to his mouth and then back up again and he feared he would lose his heart once more for he was certain it would break through and out of his ribcage.

What was she doing? Why was she acting like this? Did she mean to provoke him? Did she want him to fuck the _living shit_ out of her?

Alice's eyes were piercing holes into his and he licked his lips in anticipation of something he shouldn't want.

And then the next moment her lips were on his and _oh_.

Soft and plump against his mouth, he couldn't help but respond to her kiss in the same tender way, although hesitantly. She was testing the waters, slowly kissing his upper lip first, then his lower and then pulling back.

Opening his eyes, he saw her blushing face and noticed her breathing was heavy, mimicking his. They looked at each other for what felt like a painfully intense eternity.

"Alice-" he started warningly, fearing he would lose his little remaining control and ravish her right then and there.

But he didn't manage to finish his sentence because her lips were attacking his again, insisting and greedy and, _God forgive him_, what little remnants of shame he had left for kissing another man's woman vanished immediately, giving space to his repressed longing for Alice.

_Bye bye decency._ But then again, he was a thief. Her tongue invaded his mouth and he admired her boldness, but then that's just how Alice was.

_Fuck this_.

Bringing his hands to her face he deepened their kiss and heard her breath catch. If heat was what she wanted, heat she would get. He inhaled deeply, taking her in and she sighed in his mouth, wrapping her hands around his neck to bring him closer.

They kissed and kissed until they were both out of breath and when they came up for air he held her close, searching her eyes. Deep down he knew that what was happening between them in this moment was purely an act of resurgence against Cyrus on her part, fed by her uncertainty about his feelings for her.

He was no fool. He knew she was still in love with that genie and that he was just a way for her to release her frustration. Although he still hoped. Maybe he could make her see that there was still life after him. That the world didn't end because their short-lived romance did. That she could find love again, in his arms.

"Alice," he spoke, voice brittle. He shook his head "I know what this is. I know what you're doing and why. Please don't do this to me." His brows were furrowed, and he noticed her eyes were filled with tears again.

She shut her eyes, shaking her head and, when she opened them again he saw the determination and certainty always visible in them when it came to something she wanted.

"Tell me you don't want this." she demanded as she kissed him again, "Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop." she kissed his lips, his cheeks and then her mouth traveled down his neck, teasing him with her teeth and tongue.

He let out a strangled sound, eyes screwed shut as he acknowledged that he was fucking weak. He wouldn't refuse her, he knew he wouldn't. He couldn't. He was unable to resist her, she was intoxicating and made his head feel dizzy with lust.

"Please, Will." she pleaded, voice husky, lips touching the shell of his ear. Then, she returned to his lips again, "Please". As she kissed him, her hand traveled to caress his stomach and then hug his torso, bringing him closer. His body was reacting to her and he couldn't think straight.

Remorse be damned, he wanted her. And if there was Hell, he was sure that's where he'd go after death.

Breathing heavily, he brought a hand to the back of her neck, angling her head just right so that his tongue could work magic against hers and his heart skipped a beat when she let a little mewl from the back of her throat. He could bet his own head, that boy Cyrus of hers never kissed her like that.

She tasted divine and he couldn't get enough and his hands, now navigating all around her body, came to encircle her waist in a strong grip as he grew braver. Wanting more than what he was currently offering, Alice moved one leg across his lap and stranded him.

_Bloody hell_, things were getting hotter and he was now beyond turned on. She was kissing his neck again, taking it a step further and sucking a series of love bites on it, while also pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders. He groaned and grasped her thighs to steady himself, causing her to grind her hips against his.

"Bloody hell, Alice!" he exclaimed in surprise and she pulled back to give him a sly smirk that told him she could feel his hardness. He was pretty sure that, although nighttime, she could also see his blushing face and, looking up at her, he swore she would be the death of him.

"Excited, aren't we?" she remarked with a pleased tone and a cheeky smile that made him want to kiss it away. Instead of replying to her verbally, he did just that, roughly grabbing her ass to bring her flat against him, a motion that caused her to moan in his mouth as they kissed.

"You want excited, love?" he asked as he moved down to her neck to return her the favor of the hickeys she gave him and his hands started to quickly unbutton her purple vest. "I'll show you excited." voice low in her ear, he then gently bit down her earlobe to lightly drag it with his teeth.

She sighed heavily, grinding against him again. "I'm counting on it." she purred and her hands went down to the hem of his grey jumper and black undershirt to pull them off of him both in one go, leaving him shirtless for her. She pulled back to run her hands down his toned chest and and torso, causing goosebumps to appear oh his skin, and then eagerly kissed his newly bared skin anywhere she could reach.

He threw his head, which was currently reeling, back with a groan and, losing no time, started to pull her pale lavender dress off from her slender body. She hurried to help him, wanting everything out of their way so as to fully feel each other.

She was eventually left in her underwear, which were, as he suspected, the classic Victorian linen undergarment, covered with a corset, and bloomers underneath. He sighed in frustration contemplating how long it would take him to take the bloody thing off, seeing as his patience was running short, but she only chuckled, understanding him and assured him that "Don't worry, it's not as complicated as it looks."

Then, with quick and sure movements behind her back, she took the corset off and, impatient as he was, he hastily took the remaining cloth off of her. He felt the need to pause for a minute to admire her beauty. He run his eyes over her porcelain face, her full lips, raw from kissing, her flushed pale skin, her perky heaving breasts and her eyes.

Those eyes that sparkled with a fire he knew to be hers and hers alone, but had now grown dark with her blown wide pupils, so that they almost looked completely black. He loved this view and, in that moment, he wished to be able to have it until the day his life ended.

During this magical moment, she stayed silent, as if she knew about the feelings tormenting him, and caressed his face lovingly. He wished he could read her mind, know what she was thinking about him. But he couldn't, so he went to kissing her again, as if his life depended on it.

There were still clothes they needed to get rid of and she fumbled with his belt and the fly of his black jeans and, once unbuttoned, she got up on her knees so that he could kick them off, along with his shoes. Then she took off her grey high-heeled boots and the only thing left on her were her pantyhose and white bloomers.

With a swift movement, he ripped her pantyhose off, earning a reprimanding "Will!!" from a shocked Alice, which was followed by a playful laugh and he joined her, chuckling as he pulled her bloomers off.

He brought his hands up to touch her hair, but his fingers were met with braids. Annoyed at the fact that he couldn't properly run his hands through it as he wanted, he looked for the hair band that was keeping them in place to rip off too, if needed. "Take that bloody thing off!" he mumbled under his breath, as he struggled to take it off himself.

Alice, who was confused at first, burst out to laughter when she realized the source of his aggravation. "I had no idea you liked my hair that much!" she pointed out, still laughing, and he went all red, aware that he probably looked like an idiot, fiddling with her hair. "Actually, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, love." he said in an attempt to mask his embarrassment.

"Oh, really?" she teased, "Aye, really." he smiled at her. "Well" she paused to kiss the corner of his mouth "you can tell me all those things", another kiss on the other corner, "after you're done showing me "excited", as you promised. What do you say?" She gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth and bit her lower lip with a smile.

"Ma'am, your wish is my command" he replied with a nod and a hint of cheekiness, because what else could he do? In the meantime, she let her hair down and flipped it so that it fell free on her shoulders. "Ah, there you go!" he marveled, finally tangling his fingers in it lovingly to bring her closer. He always liked her hair a lot. It was a silly thing to obsess over but it was long and a lovely colour and it smelled nice.

She giggled in response and they went back to kissing again, their kisses now growing feverish with anticipation and need. They explored each other's body, sometimes their touches light, sometimes rough, until the heat was too much to take. "Will" whispered Alice in his mouth, "I need you."

He groaned in response and, obeying her, he slowly but steadily entered her, his hands keeping a strong grip on her hips. A high-pitched moan escaped her lips and she arched her back, gripping his muscular shoulders to steady herself and he took the opportunity to show attention to her breasts too as he waited for her to adjust to his length.

He kissed the valley between them, sucking numerous love bites and enjoying the little sounds she was making. She moved a little and he took the hint, setting a steady rythm while continuing his ministrations. He took one nipple in his mouth, teasing Alice, who was keening above him, one hand on her waist, the other moving up to knead her other breast.

She tasted divine and he couldn't get enough. He moved his mouth to her other breast as she sped up her thrusts downwards, and with two strong hands he grasped her ass, bringing her down hard against him to deliver a particularly deep thrust inside of her.

Her head fell back in ecstasy and she moaned out his name, driving him insane with desire. He could feel her growing hotter and wetter around him. He decided he wanted her underneath him to have her his way and he flipped them over on the grass, laying her down on their pile of clothes.

He pounded hard inside her, reveling in her enveloping warmth, lost in pleasure which only increased when she wrapped her hands around his neck and brought her legs up to lock them high around his waist, the movement bringing him even deeper.

"Bloody hell, Alice!" he grunted through gritted teeth and she only whimpered in response. She was growing impatient, moving her hips up faster, so that he had to pick up the pace too. _Hungry little thing_.

Under different circumstances he would take his sweet time with her, eating her out until she begged for him to drive her over the edge, just the way he liked, but their current rhythm was so urgent, he just had to comply. Maybe next time. And _God_, how he hoped there would be a next time.

Even in this frenzied, ecstasy-induced state he was in, he couldn't help but still focus on her, adoration shinning in his eyes. And the vision they beheld could only be described as heavenly. His Alice. Only in a completely different context than the one he was used to. Naked beneath him, flushed ivory skin, covered in the smallest of freckles, glowing in the moonlight. Messy hair spread out like a halo around her face, her pretty face contorted into one of immense pleasure.

He couldn't help but take pride in the fact that he was the one to make her feel like this - not Cyrus. He wondered if she would hate him for this after they were done and, at that thought, dread filled his heart. But for the moment, Alice clung to him as if he were a wooden plank and she was drowning in the ocean, trying to bring him even closer, if that was possible.

And he wouldn't lose another moment thinking about what would happen next, he only wanted to keep his attention on what was happening now and the girl in his arms, and how warm and tight she felt around him, and how soft her skin was, and how her hair smelled like flower petals.

He returned to devouring her mouth again driving into her hard, a sheen of sweat covering their joined bodies despite the coldness of the night. "Will" she croaked out in his mouth, "more". He couldn't believe she was so insatiable but that was one more thing he found he liked about her. "Greedy now, aren't we?" he teased her, voice gruff. "Shut up." she sighed with a smile.

He gladly obliged to her request and with a hand he brought one of her legs to rest it on his shoulder, changing the angle and expertly finding that sweet spot inside her. "_God_, Will!" She cried out and clenched her muscles around his shaft, almost sending him over the edge. "Fuck!" he cursed out loud but managed to keep control. He wanted her to finish first, wanted to see her come apart. An experienced lover as he was, he set to fulfill his task.

He was going to give it to her the way she wanted, and started pounding into her with abandon, even harder and rougher than before, repeatedly hitting her soft spot and, with loud moans, she raked her nails down his back, which only added to the satisfaction he felt. "Don't stop! Please, don't stop, Will!" she pleaded hazily, with a high-pitched voice, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. "Wasn't planning to, love." he answered, voice low and rough.

To maximize her pleasure, he brought his other hand down between their bodies and found that magic button with his thumb, rubbing it in circles. As he was sure it would, it drove her crazy and she let out a loud cry. He felt her muscles flutter again and brought his mouth to her ear, "Come, now, love. Come on. Cum for me." he purred and, as if on demand, she came hard around him with a loud moan and a distorted version of his name coming out of her mouth.

She arched her back and the sight of her beauty in such an orgasmic, disheveled state, as well as the feeling of her clamping down on him, made him lose it, finally coming inside of her and they rode out their orgasms together. All he was feeling was bliss and when it was over they were both breathing heavily and they stayed still for a while, Will resting his head on the crook of her neck, while Alice hugged him lovingly, her legs still locked around his waist.

\-------------------------------------------

A while later, they were still laying on the ground, onto the pile their discarded clothes created. Alice was nestled by his side, head on his chest and Will had his arms tightly wrapped around her, keeping her warm, hidden from the cold of the night with the help of his leather jacket which was covering them.

They didn't talk for a while and Will was unsure of what to say. He could feel her tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers and, with a deep breath, he decided to be the first to break the silence. But he didn't manage to speak because she understood his doubt and spoke up first.

"I know what you're thinking." she murmured and then paused. He kept silent, giving her time to say what she wanted. "You're thinking about what you said before. You're thinking that I only wanted this because I'm unsure about Cyrus and his feelings." She rose her head, sitting up to look him in the eyes. "You're wrong."

His heart was beating faster again. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "What do you mean?"

She sighed and looked away, bowing her head. "I'm tired, Will. I'm thinking that all this is in vain. Chasing after Cyrus. It's pointless. We don't even know for sure if he's truly alive.. And you.." she paused again, looking into his eyes and the emotions he saw in them overwhelmed him.

Sadness, uncertainty and a kind of tenderness he hadn't seen before. "And you." she continued, "I've dragged you through all this, and you've stood by me all this time with only mild complaining." That made him smile and she followed him. "What I mean to say is that I realize now that I've been blind all along. I searched for love when it was really...right beside me all along."

The look in her eyes was so intense his heart was going to break and he couldn't really believe her words. She _really_ was telling him that she loved him. He took her hands in his.

"Alice." her name was the only thing able to come out of his mouth. He was at loss of words and struggled to put his mind in order. Her words were hard to register. "A-are you-are you really saying that-"

"I love you, Will." he gasped and he saw that her eyes were filled with tears. "And, if you'd like that too, I want you to take me with you. Away from Wonderland and away from home, take me where you were before the Rabbit brought you back, take me anywhere. I don't care as long as I'm with y-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because the next second his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her with all he was because he had never felt happier. He had never loved any woman like he loved Alice and the fact that she loved him too made him feel like he was about to grow wings and fly off to Heaven.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, hands cupping her face, "You really mean that? You really love me?" She nodded her head, her wide, happy smile reaching her ears. "Yes. Yes, I do, Will!"

"Oh, Alice. I love you too." Her smile grew even wider, if that was possible, and a tear escaped her eyes. "I love you more." he said dearly, meaning his words with his whole heart. She only kissed him in response, a meaningful, powerful kiss that marked the beginning of a new chapter of their lives, of their life together, as of that cold night.

"Tomorrow." he announced "Tomorrow we're leaving this god damned place. I'm taking you to Storybrooke." She looked at him curiously "Storybrooke?" "Yes. It's an entirely different place than this hell hole, you'll love it Alice, I'm sure you will! There are so many things to show you!"

"Well then, I can't wait!" She giggled excitedly. "Tomorrow, then." she smiled and hugged him. "Tomorrow." he said nodding as he layed them back down again, snuggling together. Soon they were both asleep, comfortably in each other's arms, with their hearts light as a feather, ready for a new life awaiting them, away from Wonderland. A beautiful life together, and that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Aahh, this took me forever to write! But I love how it turned out. As always, I worry a bit about being OOC, so if you think this is the case, or you have really any other correction to make, please feel free! Constructive criticism and feedback are always appreciated! Till next time stay healthy, safe and loved!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -M.C
> 
> Edit: I finished the series and, apparently, Will's heart was not, in fact, in his chest in episode 3 and he couldn't love without it. Meh. This kinda ruins it, but can we please pretend he had it inside him and could love Alice all along?


End file.
